Beso
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Después de un pequeño incidente, Allen trata desesperadamente de averiguar qué es un beso... Allen/Lavi
1. El día que surgió la duda

**Capítulo 1 "El día en que surgió la duda"**

Y ahí estaban…

Lavi y Allen, mirándose con sorpresa e incredulidad mientras sus cuerpos sufrían los golpes de la vida

¿Cómo habían acabado así? Uno encima de otro, mientras libros y libros los rodeaban y algunos seguían cayendo de los estantes

Había sido un momento, un segundo en que las hojas llenas de textos les habían demostrado que la sabiduría pesaba… y mucho

Quizá había sido el viento, la gravedad, o una cruel y sádica broma del destino

…

…

…

Estaban en la biblioteca

Allen había ido a buscar a Lavi para almorzar juntos; y en el momento en que se marchaban, un estante sufrió los efectos de la gravedad:

Se vino abajo

Pero claro: no conformándose con eso, el mueble amenazó con caer encima del albino… y a punto de llevárselo consigo a la tumba, Lavi intervino empujando a su amigo

Cayeron un par de metros lejos

Ninguno se había dado cuenta: era más notorio el dolor de la caída que la posición o el modo

Sin embargo, estaban condenados a percatarse tarde o temprano… así que, abriendo sus ojos lentamente, dieron cuenta a la realidad

Lavi… encima de Allen… sus manos colocadas sobre las del menor… las piernas del Walker estaban MUY abiertas… ¡y claro! El pelirrojo terminó acomodado entre ellas…

Esto ya parecía malo… pero bien se dice que las cosas pueden resultar peor

Y éste fue el caso…

Sus labios estaban unidos… fundido en un roce comúnmente llamado "beso"

Pero… ¿eso era realmente un beso?

Allen no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo: era más impactante la situación que cualquier otra cosa…

Esa calidez, la textura… el toque que sentía sobre sus labios era… era…

No tenía palabras para describirlo

Y tampoco era como si lo hubiera pensado demasiado…

Se limitó a sentir esa presión…

Pero claro, no quitaba la cara de incredulidad, y aunque hubiera querido hacer lago, como aventar a Lavi o apartarlo, el cuerpo se le congeló

¿El motivo? Tal vez por el dolor… o el impacto… o la emoción…

Sólo Kami-sama supo

También la respiración se le aceleró… y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un marcado carmín…

Los olores, las sensaciones… la realidad resultó impactante para su cerebro de adolescente…

Y cuando estuvo a punto de hacer algo… aunque no estaba seguro de ese "algo", el pelirrojo rompió el contacto

**-¡Lo lamento, Allen! –**dijo enseguida **- ¡No era mi intención! ¿Estás bien?**

No era su intención…

Vaya, esas palabras sí que tenían sentido… y lamentablemente mucha…

De un momento a otro se vio ayudado por su amigo: le tendió la mano y lo levantó

**-¿Estás bien? –** volvió a preguntar

**-Si… si, estoy bien –** respondió en un susurro – **No te preocupes…** -de pronto, sintió una punzada de dolor en la cabeza **- ¡Auch! –** se llevó la mano a ese lugar

**-¡Oh! ¿Te duele? –**su mano fue sustituida por la de Lavi **-¡Lo lamento! ¡No quise que esto pasara!**

Así que no quería…

Suponía que era normal, después de todo, ¿Quién querría caer al suelo y golpearse el cuerpo?

Sin embargo… gracias a esa caída… logró sentir los labios de su amigo…

**-¿Allen? Allen, ¿estás escuchándome? **–fue devuelto a la realidad por esa palabras

**-¡Si! ¡Estoy bien!** – sonrió **–No es nada… supongo que fue el golpe**

**-¡Obvio! –** se veía preocupado; luego dirigió su vista al estante caído **– Por culpa de esa cosa tuve que lastimarte**

Por culpa de un mueble…

El destino podía ser sádico a veces…

**-Pero bueno… **-continuó Allen **–Vayamos a desayunar, ¡tengo hambre!**

**-¿En serio estás bien?**

**-Ya te dije que si – **caminó a la salida **– Vámonos antes de que la gravedad haga otra vez de las suyas**

**-Tienes razón**

Y salieron de la biblioteca

__________________________________________________________________________________

Durante el camino, Lavi no dejó de disculparse: que por la caída, de que lo lastimó, etc. Etc. Etc.

Por supuesto significaba que se arrepentía del beso…

No es que lo hubieran comentado directamente, pero si se arrepentía de la caída, era lógico pensar que también del beso, ¿no?

…

…

Beso…

…

…

…

¿Eso había sido un beso?

¿Qué por accidente sus labios se unieran significaba un beso?

…

…

…

¿Qué era un beso?

Cuando pensó en ésta pregunta, ya llegaban al comedor

El pelirrojo corrió rápidamente hacia una mesa y apartó los lugares

**-¡Encárgate de la comida!** –gritó como si nada **-¡Ya sabes lo que me gusta!**

Bien… había vuelto a su estado natural: feliz y animado…

Como si nada hubiera pasado…

Pero pasó, ¿no? Se habían besado… accidentalmente, claro, pero besado a fin de cuentas

¿Pero eso fue un beso?

Llegó con Jerry y pidió lo que su "fino" paladar le solicito, y también pidió algo para su amigo

Mientras lo preparaba, dirigió su vista hacia el aprendiz: jugaba distraídamente con uno de sus mechones de cabello mientras recargaba su quijada en la mesa…

Lucía normal…

Demasiado normal…

…

…

Suspiró…

¿Es que… acaso ese beso no significó nada para él?

¡¡¡Pero no fue un besoooooooo!!

…

…

¿O si?

Bueno, independientemente de que fuera un beso o no, ¿es que no pensaba si quiera un poquito en eso?

Pero no había motivo para que lo hiciera…

Entonces, si Lavi no lo pensaba, ¡¿Por qué él si?! ¡¡¡AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! (grito desesperado) ¡¡ERA PATÉTICO!!

**-¡Listo, Allen-kun!-** gritó de repente Jerry **-¡Aquí tienes tu desayuno y el de Lavi-kun!**

**-Gracias**

Tomó la comida y se dirigió a la mesa

**-¡Oh! ¡Déjame ayudarte! –**se levantó el pelirrojo

**-¡No hay problema! ¡Puedo hacerlo!**

**-¡Nada de eso! –**tomó los platos **– Seguramente sigues lastimado, ¡no permitiré que empeores!**

Y, por supuesto, al momento de coger la comida, Lavi rozó su mano con la del albino… quien solo pudo estremecerse

¿Pero por que?

Miró dócilmente cómo su amigo llegaba a la mesa y depositaba los platos en el mueble…

Todo esto era… extraño…

Cuando sintió ese toque… se congeló…

Pero no como en la biblioteca

Sólo era un ligero escalofrío, una chispa diferente… un roce que sensibilizó su piel

Eso y nada más

Entonces, ¿Por qué, en la biblioteca, se sintió diferente?

OK, poniéndose un poco más racional, tenía entendido que los labios son piel, es decir, no es como si fuera diferente de la piel de su mano, o de su pierna, u hombro, o cualquier parte de su cuerpo

Sus labios sentían dolor, el aire, la humedad… Era normal la sensación en ellos, ¿no?

Entonces… ¿Por qué…?

¿Era por que había sido un beso?

¡¡¡PERO NO LO FUEEEEEEE!!!!

…

…

…

…

¿Qué era un beso?

¿Era el toque de los labios contra algún objeto?

¿Era el toque de los labios contra otros por accidente?

…

…

¿Qué era un beso?

**-¡Allen! –**gritó el pelirrojo **-¿No piensas venir?**

**-¡Oh, si! ¡Claro! –**corrió a tomar asiento **–Lo lamento**

**-Te quedaste ido**

**-¿Eh? -**¿lo había notado?

**-Si… tu mirada estaba perdida –** le miró seriamente **–Tal vez el golpe de tu cabeza es más serio de lo que creí **

**-¡No! ¡Claro que no! –**sonrió nervioso **-¡Ya te dije que estoy bien!**

**-No lo creo…**

De repente, sintió la mano de Lavi sobre su mejilla

Un notorio sonrojo apareció en ella

**-No quiero arriesgarte –**dijo en un susurro; luego sonrió **-Prométeme que, en cuanto acabes de desayunar, irás a la enfermería a que te revisen **

**-Pero… -**sentía su cara arder

**-Prométemelo…**

Oh Dios…

**-De acuerdo** –desvió la mirada **–Lo prometo**

Sonrió, y retirando su mano prosiguió a desayunar

En cuanto a Allen… seguía confundido

Ahora ese toque le hizo sonrojar y estremecerse mucho más

Pero no como en la biblioteca…

¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! (otro grito desesperado) ¡¿Por qué seguí recordando eso?! ¡Era patético! ¡Ridículo!

_**-"No fue un beso" –**_ trataba de convercerse _**–"¡No fue un beso! ¡No lo fue!"**_

…

…

…

¿O si…?

…

…

…

¿Qué era un beso?

…

**-Allen…**

Tenía que averiguarlo

**-Allen…**

Tenía que saber qué era un beso

**-Allen…**

Sólo así podría juzgar si lo que pasó entre Lavi y él había sido… uno…

**-¡Allen!**

**-¿Eh?**

De pronto, se vio separado del rostro del pelirrojo por un par de centímetros

**-¡Kya! –**saltó instintivamente hacia atrás**-¿Qué… que pasa?**

**-Más bien, ¿Qué te pasa a ti? **– volvió a mirarle feo **-¿En verdad estás bien?**

**-¡Claro que si! –** una gotera cayó por su cabeza **-¡Estoy bien! Sólo pensaba…**

**-¿En que?**

No… imposible… era ridículo…

…

…

No podía preguntarle al aprendiz qué era un beso…

Eso lo delataría por completo…

…

…

…

¿Delatarlo? ¿Y por que abría de delatarse?

Oh, si, claro: delataría que sólo se la pasaba pensando en ello…

¡Oficial! ¡Era patético!

**-¿Y bien? –** continuó Lavi **-¿En que piensas?**

**-Yo… - **era definitivo: no podía preguntarle **–Nada… no es importante**… -sonrió –**Sólo olvídalo ¿quieres?**

**-Mmmmm… no me convences… –** el menor tragó en seco **– Pero dejaré de insistirte: si dices que no es nada, entonces te creeré**

**-Gracias**

Continuaron desayunando

Walker recuperó el apetito y se dedicó a ingerir sus alimentos… si no, lo más probable era que Lavi lo sometiera a un interrogatorio intenso…

Y estaba demasiado preocupado como para soportarle

…

…

¿Preocupado? ¡¿Ahora estaba preocupado?!

Suspiró largamente…

Esto asunto no iba a desvanecerse como si nada de su cabeza…

Pero entonces, ¿Qué hacía?

…

…

…

Sólo una cosa: tenía que averiguar qué era un beso… lo que era, lo que significaba, y como se llevaba a cabo

Así sabría si lo que pasó entre ellos fue "un beso"

Aunque esa no era la única duda que tenía…

¿Por qué… le había… gustado esa presión sobre sus labios?

¿Era porque fue un beso? (en caso de que haya sido)

¿Era por la sorpresa?

…

O…

…

…

¿Era porque se lo había dado Lavi?

Esta última cuestión fue la que terminó por llevarlo a la desesperación

…

…

No… eso era imposible… ¡No podía ser! ¡Eso no!

El "beso" pudo gustarle por muchas razones (que aún no tenía claras) ¡Pero no podía ser por eso! ¡No! ¡Era ridículo! ¡Era imposible que le haya gustado porque Lavi se lo dio! ¡¡NOOOOOOOOO!!

**-¿Allen? –**le habló de repente el susodicho **-¿Allen?**

**-¿Eh?**

**-Otra vez estabas pensativo –** sus ojos se volvieron dos estrellitas resplandecientes –**Incluso dejaste de comer **

**-¿Ah, si? –** miró la mesa: casi todos los alimentos seguían en sus platos **–Bueno… **

**-¿En que piensas? -**seguía mirándolo macabramente **– Debe ser ago serio si hasta dejaste de comer **

Tenía que admitirlo: estaba preocupado… ¡Pero obviamente no se lo iba a decir! ¡Eso sería suicidio! ¡Todo menos eso!

**-Supongo… que sí es serio…** -suspiró **– Se me quitó el hambre… -**se levantó –**Mejor me voy…**

**-¡Entonces voy contigo!**

**-¡No! –**lo detuvo antes de que se pusiera de pie **-¡No lo hagas! Que yo no coma, no significa que debas hacer lo mismo –**sonrió ampliamente **–Tú continua…**

**-¿Pero que hay de ti?**

**-No me voy a morir por no desayunar una vez –** caminó a la salida –**Te veo luego**

**-¡Recuerda que debes ir a la enfermería! ¡Me lo prometiste!**

**-¡Si! ¡Si! – **movió la mano en señal de despedido **-¡Lo haré!**

**-¡Pasaré con la enfermera a preguntar si fuiste! ¡Te lo advierto!**

**-Lo que digas**

**-Si me entero que no… ¡No dudes en que yo mismo te llevaré! ¡Me conoces! +w+**

Y así se retiró del comedor…

___________________________________________________________________________________

Caminaba silenciosamente por los pasillos… y claro que no iba a la enfermería (obvio); el golpe en la cabeza sí le dolía… pero no era para tanto…

Eran más importantes otras cosas

…

…

…

Bien, bien: había huido del comedor… ¿pero con que objetivo?

Mmmmm… básicamente porque estar con Lavi lo ponía nervioso y pensativo de sobremanera…

Cada que lo veía sentía un dolor en el estómago y la cara caliente… las piernas le temblaban y tenía ganas de vomitar…

Estos síntomas los presentaba desde hacía unos meses… y el asunto de la biblioteca los agravaron más… ¿Por qué?

Se detuvo y sentó en el suelo

Estas cosas eran demasiado complicadas…

Llevó los dedos a sus labios y los acarició: pensar que tuvo la oportunidad de sentir los de su amigo… por accidente, claro, pero eso no importaba…

Que rayos estaba diciendo, ¡claro que importaba! ¡Si había sido un accidente no contaba como beso! Porque, si pensaba con lógica, Lavi jamás se lo daría a propósito…

Esto, por alguna extraña razón, lo hizo sentir… miserable

Pero… aún sí fue un accidente, era un beso a final de cuentas

…

…

Bajó la cabeza, resignado

No podía seguir dándole vueltas al asunto… terminaría por sufrir una crisis nerviosa y caer en coma permanente

Pero no podía… ¡simplemente no podía olvidarlo!

Es que esa presión había sido tan… maravillosa… con todo lo que la acompañó: las miradas confusas, la mejillas sonrojadas, el calor de sus cuerpos juntos…

**-¡¡¡Ahhhh!!! ¡¡NOOOOOOOOO!! – **se dijo **-¡No pudo seguir así! ¡No! ¡Debo dejar de pensar en eso! ¡Soy un maldito pervertido!**

…

…

Ninguna clase de regaño mentar iba a hacer que lo olvidara… y por el bien de su salud tenía que obtener una respuesta…

Tenía que hablar con alguien… bueno, "hablar" era un concepto muy comprometedor, asó que sólo iba a preguntar

Preguntaría "¿Qué es un beso?"

Con eso debía ser suficiente

Pero… ¿A quien…?

Pensó con detenimiento: no podía consultarlo a con cualquiera… debía ser a alguien de confianza, y discreta también…

Suspiró… ya sabía a quien… pero…

¡¡¡Arggghhhh!!! ¡Era humillante! ¡Se estaría rebajando completamente! ¡¿Cómo iba a llegar, y de repente, a preguntar eso?! ¡¡NOOOO!!

**-¡Ja! –**se levantó precipitadamente -¡**Ya es tarde para pensar así! –**se dio unas palmaditas en las mejillas **–Acabemos con esto de una vez…**

Y trazó su rumbo hacia la derecha

…


	2. Lenalee ¿que es un beso?

**Capítulo 2 "Lenalee, ¿Qué es un beso?"**

Bien, bien…

Luego de unos minutos de pasos apresurados llegó a una puerta…

En específico: a la puerta de la habitación de Lenalee…

Tragó en seco…

Ahora que estaba en frente de la madera… se cuestionaba si era realmente buena idea…

No es que la estuviera juzgando de antemano, pero su amiga era algo… loca… y daba miedo cuando se enojaba… pero mucho más cuando se emocionaba…

¿Cómo tomaría la pregunta que pensaba hacerle?...

…

Quizá… bueno… a le mejor se ponía a gritar… o a bombardearlo con preguntas como "¿Por que lo preguntas?" o "¡Dime su nombre!"

Y la verdad no estaba de humor para soportarlo…

Personalmente nunca se había visto en la necesidad de preguntar "¿Qué es un beso?" o una de esas típicas preguntas que harían las niñas enamoradas… siempre estaba concentrado en las misiones, en el Conde, o simplemente tenía la cabeza fría

Recordaba con ironía cómo solía burlarse de los problemas de las mujeres: una o dos veces por semana iba alguna a buscar a su Maestro para preguntarle "¿Qué es amor?" o "¿Crees en el amor?" y demás cosas que le hacían creer que carecían de sentido común

Y lo que más recordaba era como el General se daba aires de "Consejero" y respondía hipócritamente (como lo haría todo un playboy)

¿El resultado? Era echado de la habitación para no interrumpir las "clases particulares"… evidentemente el Maestro sólo buscaba como montárselas

Suspiró resignado… ¿Quién diría que ahora tendría que preguntar algo así? ¡¡Se sentía ridículo!! ¡Tonto! ¡¡Como si fuera una tonta colegiala tratando de averiguar si en verdad le habían dado su primer beso!!

…

…

…

…

¿Primer beso?

…

…

…

No… no podía ser…

…

…

…

Si… lo que pasó con Lavi fuera un "beso"…

Significaba…

…

…

…

Significaba que… que su primer beso había sido…

¡¡¡¡!!!!

Cayó en el suelo… con la cara bañada en sudor frío y una sonrisa incrédula…

…

…

…

Su primer beso había sido con… Lavi… en la biblioteca… mientras libros y libros caían a su alrededor…

¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! ¡¡NO PODIA SER!! ¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Esa presión…

Esa sensación…

¿Todo era porque fue su primer…?

¡¡PERO MOMENTO!! ¡¡NO TODO ESTABA PERDIDO!! ¡Aún no estaba claro si ése había sido un beso!! ¡SI! ¡ESO ERA CIERTO! ¡¡AÚN TENÍA ESPERANZA!!

…

…

Aunque… si resultaba un "beso"… ¿se arrepentía…?

…

Se levantó presuroso

**_-"¡No vale la pena preguntarme algo así!" _**– dijo animándose **_–"¡Ya llegará el momento de hacerlo! ¡Pero todavía no!"_**

Y con esto finalmente se decidió a tocar

**TOC TOC TOC**

**-¿Si? ¿Quién es?-** sonó una voz tras la madera

**-Etto… -** ya se le habían congelado las piernas **– Soy… soy Allen…**

**-¿Allen-kun? –** abrió **-¿Qué pasa?**

**-Este… -** ¡cuantas ganas tenía de salir corriendo! **- ¿Podemos hablar?**

**-¡Claro! – **sonrió **– Pasa, pasa…**

Se adentró

Y enseguida le cayó una gotera

Se notaba que era el cuarto de Lenalee… y no tanto porque fuera un chica, sino porque, en todas partes, estaba… la cara de Komui: en la alfombra, paredes, colcha, almohadas, sillón… en la lámpara…

**-Ya te habrás dado cuenta que mi oni-san decoró mi cuarto –** suspiró –**Da miedo, ¿verdad?**

**-De hecho si **

**-Pero siéntate –** le señaló la silla del escritorio

**-Si, gracias** – se acomodó

**-¿Y bien?** – le miró sonriente **-¿De que querías hablar?**

**-Bueno…**

…

Maldición… hasta ese momento, en que ya no había escapatoria, tenía ganas de decirle cualquier tontería y salir volando por la ventana

¡Todo esto era demasiado para su cerebro!

Suspiró… ¿Cómo era posible que algo tan sencillo y tonto lo pusiera tan nervioso?

Ni siquiera cuando peleaba contra el Conde sentía tanto… estrés…

No cabía duda… no importaba cuántas veces se enfrentara a situaciones difíciles, eso no hacía que dejara de ser un estúpido adolescente

**-¿Allen-kun?** – lo sacó de su trance **-¿Estas bien? Te noto algo pálido**

**-Yo… -**¡al diablo con todo! ¡Si iba a morir mejor que fuera de una vez! **– Quería preguntarte algo**

**-Dime**

**-Este…** - empezó a jugar con sus manos, nervioso **– Yo… si tú sabes, quisiera que me dijeras…**

**-¿Si?**

Tomó aire

**-Lenalee, ¿Qué es un beso?**

¡Listo! ¡Ya había preguntado! ¡Al demonio el pudor y la vergüenza!

…

Aunque eso no lo hacía sentir mejor…

**-¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

Típica respuesta

**-Sólo tenía curiosidad –**mintió (obviamente)

**-Pues… -**tomó lugar en la orilla de la cama **– Bueno… no sé con exactitud lo que es… así que te diré mi opinión, ¿de acuerdo?**

**-De acuerdo**

Muy bien… aquí venía la aclaración tan esperada

**-Un beso… es la máxima expresión de amor sincero que pueda existir**

…

…

…

**-¿Eh?**

**-¡SI! ¡Eso es un beso! –** corazones flotaban a su alrededor y se sonrojó sencillamente **– Un beso es una demostración de amor puro… la más dulce y cálida que puedas sentir**

…

…

**-¿Qué?**

**-Un beso… es algo maravilloso y único… -**suspiró **- ¡Pero hay varios tipos de beso! Puedes clasificarse en tres tipos:**

**1. ****Lugar en donde se da el beso**

**2. ****Ocasión en que se da el beso**

**3. ****Quién da el beso**

De repente se apagó la luz y una pantalla ENORME apareció

Lenalee estaba atrás de él manejando un proyector

**-Eso es algo así**

**Número 1: Lugar en donde se da el beso**

**-Es el sitio del cuerpo en donde te besan**

Apareció la imagen de una cara

**-Si te lo dan en la mejilla, es que es de amistad o cortesía –** señaló el sitio en la imagen **– Si es en la frente, es juego o un detalle tierno –** hizo lo mismo **– Si es en la nariz es que te quiere morder** – Allen tragó en seco al oír esto **– Si es en la boca… el sitio más significativo de todos, es que está enamorado de ti… o realmente eres importante para esa persona…**

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al escuchar eso…

…

¿Enamorado?

Lavi lo había besado en los labios… ¿significaba que…?

**-Pero hay más sitios –**continuó; apareció el dibujo del cuerpo humano **– Las del rostro son los de más valor sentimental… pero los del cuerpo también son importantes –** señaló la mano **– Cuando te la besan significa respeto, cortesía o provocación**

**-¿Provocación?**

**-De que quieren seducirte**

**-Oh… ya veo…**

**-En el cuello –**señaló** – Es cuando te desea: quieren algo más que amistad, cuando ya no pueden controlarse y desean hacerte suyo**

Le cayó una gotera

**-Lo dijiste de una forma tan poco delicada **

**-Es que así son las cosas** –suspiró **– En fin… y en lugares como: pecho, estómago, espalda, parte baja de la espalda, hombros, piernas, piel cubierta por ropa interior –**señaló los sitios antes dichos **– Significa que ya están teniendo relaciones sexuales**

…

…

Por alguna razón, mientras su amiga hablaba, se imaginaba a Lavi besándole en todas esas partes…

Sonrojó de sobremanera

**_-"¡¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!! ¡¿Qué estoy pensando?! ¡Soy un pervertido! ¡¡Un enfermo mental!! ¡¿Cómo puedo imaginarme todo eso?! ¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"_**

**Número 2: Ocasión en que se da el beso**

Apareció la imagen de un baile

**-Los besos en un evento así sólo son de cortesía o respeto**

Pasó a una reunión de amigos

**-Son de amistad**

Pasó a… una escena de una pareja, a solas, en un lugar solitario

**-Esos son de amor y deseo**

Deseo… que palabra tan fuerte

**-Y… y… -**intentó decir -**Qué me dices de los que se dan… no se… -** ¿Cómo preguntar sin dar indirectas? Era obvio que no existía ese medio **– En la biblioteca… o uno de esos lugares cerrados**

**-Si es una pareja, es evidente que de amor**

Pareja… ella había dicho pareja…

¡Pero Lavi y él no lo eran!

¿Aún así contaba como "beso de amor"?

**-Pero dentro de esta categoría, también están "los accidentales"**

Eso llamó por completo su atención

**-Aunque… para ser honesta –** tomó una pose reflexiva **– Es difícil llamar a los "besos accidentales" auténticos besos… todo depende de la persona con la que haya ocurrido el incidente… y también de las circunstancias –** sonrió **– Lo que nos lleva a la siguiente categoría**

**Número 3: Personas que dan el beso**

Se vio la foto de una familia

**-Si el beso te lo dan miembros de tu familia son de cariño**

Ahora un grupo de amigos

**-De amistad… aunque… de ahí viene el grupo más importante**

Una pareja

**-Muchas veces tus amigos pueden llegar a desarrollar por ti… sentimientos más fuertes que los de la amistad**

**-Es decir –** estaba increíblemente nervioso **– Que están… ¿enamorados?**

**-Sip – s**onrió **– Aquí es cuando el beso llega a su significado más alto… la auténtica demostración de amor… pero…**

La luz se encendió nuevamente y el proyector desapareció

La chica volvió a sentarse en el colchón

-**Pero sólo te he mostrado la opinión general…lo que se "se supone" deberían ser las cosas**

**-¿Y no son así?**

**-Muchas veces no, lamentablemente –** sonrió compresiva **– Un beso puede darse en varios lugares del cuerpo, en distintas ocasiones y con distintas personas… pero no valen nada si no sientes algo**

…

…

…

¿Sentir algo?

…

…

…

**-¿Qué quieres decir? –** tenía una vaga idea a lo que se refería… pero era mejor cerrar la boca y escuchar pacientemente

**-Un beso, físicamente, sólo es un roce la piel de tus labios contra algo o alguien**

Eso ya lo sabía…

…

…

En realidad era lo único que sabía

**-Pero… -**continuó **– No tiene ningún significado si no sientes algo por la persona o por el objeto al que estás besando… -**suspiró – **Por ejemplo: de nada vale que una chica te de un beso en los labios si sólo se quieren como amigos… o que beses a un muñeco de peluche si sólo lo ves como basura**

Vaya… esas palabras ya estaba tomando sentido en su cabeza

Y al aplicarlas con el pelirrojo… pues… aún no estaba seguro de muchas cosas… pero de una sí: y esa era el "sentir"

De nada servía que se hubieran besado en los labios, en un lugar privado y como "pareja" si realmente Lavi no sentía nada por él

Si realmente Lavi lo veía sólo como un amigo… después de todo, había sido un accidente

…

…

Se sintió… terriblemente triste…

¿Pero por que?

No era como si el Bookman Jr. Fuera alguien muy especial para él…

…

…

¿O si?

…

**-Pero… -**continuó con una sonrisa **– El hecho de que uno de los dos sienta algo lo convierte en un beso**

…

¿Eh?

…

¿No que había dicho que si los dos no sentían algo, no valía nada? …

…

…

¡¡¿Quién entendía a las mujeres?!! ¡¡Primero dicen una cosa y luego se contradicen!! ¡¡AHHHHHH!! ¡¡Por eso odiaba hacer ese tipo de preguntas!!

**-El que uno de los sienta algo lo convierte en un beso** –repitió **– Y aquel que piense en ello, es quien debe esforzarse para que la otra persona también lo considere así**

¿Esforzarse?

**-En otras palabras… -**no sabía por que… pero ahora se sentía lleno de energía **– El que lo considere "beso"… ¿es quien debe enamorar a la otra persona?**

**-Básicamente si –** sonrió – **Y aquí es donde ya comienza el "Juego del amor"**

**-¿Juego… del amor? **

**-¡¡Si!! ¡El proceso de conquista! –** se veía animada **– Pero… eso ya es demasiado complicado para explicártelo; además la experiencia es diferente para cada persona**

Bueno, lo de "conquista" no era un concepto que realmente le interesara, así que dejaría ese asunto por la paz

Aunque… aún tenía una duda

**-¿Podrías explicarme mejor lo de "beso accidental"?**

**-Veamos… -**tomó aire: se notaba que el tema era difícil **– Te dije que dependía más que nada de la persona con la que sucediera el accidente, ¿ne?**

**-Si…**

**-Entonces… es que… - **se vio inundada por una aura depresiva **– Lo lamento, Allen-kun: no estoy muy segura de esos besos… lo poco que te he dicho es lo que sé **

**-No importa**

**-Te dije lo que es un "beso" desde mi punto de vista… eso no significa que esté bien **

**-Pero no lo creo: lo que me has contado tiene sentido**

Y era cierto: pudo comprender varias cosas…

Pero eso hizo que se confundiera más; incluyendo que su pregunta central no fue respondida (al menos NO con lógica): ¿Qué es un beso?

Suspiró… ¿Pues que más podía esperarse de una adolescente de 16 años? Era evidente que chicas de esa edad tenían la cabeza llena de fantasías, y ponys, y cosas de color rosa, sin olvidar de los "mitos de amor"

Aunque, a pesar de esa desventaja, Lenalee le había dado información valiosa

Si aplicara su lógica a la situación que vivió en la biblioteca, todo tendría SENTIDO… sentido si el accidente hubiera pasado con una CHICA

Y era obvio que Lavi no lo era… o al menos eso creía cuando miraba su pecho plano, o su muy abultada delantera…

¡¡¡!!! ¡¿COMO PODIA…?! ¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! ¡¡SOLO ERA UN PERVERTIDO!!

Pero, hablando en serio, estaba muy bien dotado: cuando se cayó encima de él sintió perfectamente su gran y dura…

¡¡¡!!! ¡¡Y SEGUÍA PENSANDO EN ESO!! ¡¡NO ERA MÁS QUE UN PERVERTIDO!! ¡¡!!!

Sin embargo… lo más increíble de ese momento fue cuando se besaron

…

…

Bien, bien…

…

Después de todo… sólo había tres cosas de las que estaba seguro:

1. Lo que pasó en la biblioteca sí fue un beso… y al mismo tiempo no

2.Y quizá la más perturbadora: SÍ sintió algo cuando sus labios se juntaron… algo cálido y abrumador en su corazón… pero no estaba seguro de qué era…

3. Tenía que pedir otra opinión

-**Ya veo-** dijo finalmente **– Gracias Lenalee: me has aclarado muchas cosas**

**-De nada –** de pronto una aura en llamas la inundó; tragó en seco **-¿Por qué llegaste de repente a preguntar eso? **

**-Este… -**sabía que esto pasaría **– Sólo… ¡sólo fue curiosidad!**

**-No me convences **– daba miedo; se levantó precipitadamente de la silla **– Quizá… lo preguntas porque ya besaste a alguien**

Maldición

Vio con terror cómo la chica se acercaba poco a poco

**-¿Ya besaste a alguien? ¡¡¿A quien?!! **

Tenía que salir de ahí

**-Yo… como que ya es tarde… y tengo cosas que hacer **

**-Tú no te vas hasta que me cuentes qué sucedió**

**-Este… este… este… ¡MIRA! **– señaló atrás de ella **- ¡Komui-san está besándose con Reenver!**

**-¡¿Reenver?!! – **volteó a mirar **-¡¿Dónde?! ¡¿Dónde?!**

**¡¡¡PAS!!!**

Aprovechó el momento para escapar

Al salir puso seguro en la puerta y salió corriendo

Rió por debajo… ¡No podía creer que hubiera caído con esa! Jajajajaja ¡Fue demasiado fácil!

Demasiado…

Aceleró su carrera: no quería la sorpresa de que Lenalee estaba justo detrás de él

* * *

Luego de unas horas de correr y esconderse en un armario y asegurarse mil veces que la china no lo perseguía, logró pensar con claridad

¿En que?

Pues en la siguiente persona con la que consultaría su duda

No es que su amiga no le hubiera aclarado varias cosas, pero… como que no le daba buena espina: en primer lugar era una chica, tenía una mentalidad algo fantasiosa… y en segunda, seguramente nunca había besado…

La siguiente persona tenía que ser alguien que ya tuviera esa experiencia, pero sin rayar en la playboy (como su Maestro) o que tuviera mente fantasiosa (como Lenalee)

Alguien… sincero

Mmmm…

…

…

¡BINGO! ¡¡Ya lo tenía!!

Miró el reloj de su muñeca: eran las… 2:45 pm… ¿tan tarde? ¡No pensó que correr por su vida le tomara tanto tiempo!

En fin…

¿Dónde podría estar a esas horas?

Mmmmmm…

…

…

Tal vez en el patio de afuera: por lo regular le gustaba estar al aire libre sin paredes que lo hicieran sentir prisionero…

Recordaba con gracia las veces que lo había descubierto cuidado las flores, o jugando con los insectos… como si fuera un niño descubriendo el mundo que le rodeaba…

Si… él era la persona indicada para aclarar su duda

Así que, abriendo con cuidado la puerta y fijarse por 1001 ves que Lenalee no estaba cerca, salió y dirigió afuera


	3. Krory ¿que es un beso?

**Capítulo 3 "Krory… ¿Qué es un beso?"**

Con pasos apresurados llegó al patio…

En seguida que salió la luz del sol dio directamente en sus ojos plateados, por lo que se cegó unos instantes…

Sin embargo esto no le impidió caminar… así que, mientras se acostumbraba a la luz, llegó hasta unos arbustos

Estuvo a punto de chocar… pero una tonada lo impidió

**-Kiss kiss fall in love… maybe you´re my love**

Esa voz era de…

Se ocultó y asomó cuidadosamente la cabeza

**-Kizukeba itsu de mo Soba ni iru keredo…Honto wa kirai? ****Suki? Mousou na no?**

Era Krory…

Estaba regando las rosas mientras pequeñas mariposas blancas volaban a su alredor… y los rayos del sol que chocaban con el agua formaban un arco iris

Él… se veía tan feliz… mientras seguía con esa alegre canción

**-Jibun no kimochi ga Kuria ni mietara… Redii de mo Hosuto de mo Kamawanai yo**

Rió un poco: pensar que un tipo como él podía convertirse en un temible vampiro (literalmente) cuando peleaba…

Debía admitirlo: era muy noble e inocente en muchos aspectos… eso lo hacía una víctima taaaaan fácil… ¡pero ese no era el punto! Una persona como él seguramente aclararía sus dudas… de forma clara y sincera

Además era un hombre: tendría más lógica su explicación… y como ambos eran del mismo sexo, lo más seguro es que se comprenderían mutuamente... Krory como consejero y él como aconsejado

**-Aitai ima Yasashii kimi ni Sakura kissu Tokimeitara Ranman koishi yo…Mirai yori mo Ima ga kanjin Uruwashi haru no koi wa Hanasaku otome no bigaku**

**-Este… ¿Krory?**

El susodicho se volvió

**-¡Ah! ¡Hola Allen!** – sonrió** -¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo estás?**

**-Bien bien –** que rayos… ¡claro que no estaba bien! pero no iba a delatarse tan patéticamente **– Lo normal, ¿y tu?**

**-Igual –** le mostró la regadera **–Paso el tiempo**

**-No sabía que tú eras el que cuidaba las rosas –**se acercó **–Son realmente hermosas**

**-Jijiji… ¿tu crees?**

**-Si… - **acarició una… eran rojas, realmente rojas; abrían sus pétalos elegantemente **– Estoy impresionado, ¿pero como es que sabes de jardinería?**

**-Viví mucho tiempo encerrado –**suspiró **–Encontré la manera de entretenerme… y créeme: tenía que hacerlo por mi propia seguridad**

**-Lo dices por la planta de mi Maestro…**

**-Por eso y muchas cosas más…**

Se quedó observando las flores…

Eran… simplemente hermosas… y las gotas que se deslizaban por ellas daban un toque mágico Y tampoco podía pasar desapercibido su color: ese impresionante rojo

Rojo como el cabello de Lavi…

Igual de impresionante, suave… y atrayente…

Sonrió y sintió las mejillas calientes…

…

…

¿Eh?

¿Qué… diablos… estaba… PENSANDO? ¡¡¿QUE RAYOS LE PASABA?!! ¡¡¿DESDE CUANDO HACÍA ANALOGÍAS TAN CURSIS?!! ¡¡Y MÁS QUE NADA SOBRE LAVI?!! ¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! ¡¡¿En que se había convertido?!!

Cayó una tormenta sobre él… todo menos eso

Se estaba convirtiendo en un estúpido adolescente enamo…

…

…

¿Enamo…?

…

… No…

… No…

…

¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! ¡NO PODÍA SER! ¡¡ÉL ESTABA…!! ¡¡¿ACADO ESTABA ENAMO…!! ¡¡ARGH!! ¡¡NI SIQUIERA PODÍA TEMINAR LA FRASE!!

**-¿Allen? –** habló de repente **-¿Estás bien?**

**-Este… - **¡por supuesto que no estaba bien! ¡SE ACABABA DE DAR CUENTA QUE…! ¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!! ¡¡NO QUERÍA PENSAR EN SU DESTORSIONADO INTENTO DE REALIDAD!! **–Sólo… recodaba cuando me tocó cuidar las plantas de mi Maestro –**mintió

…

…

**-Allen…**

**-¿Si?**

**-No viniste a hablar sólo de plantas, ¿verdad?**

**-Gulp… -**tragó en seco **-¿Por… por que lo dices?**

**-No te pondrías tan nervioso sólo por observar las rosas** –sonrió –**Seguramente quieres comentarme algo… y al mirar las flores tu duda creció más de lo que imaginaste…**

Maldición: Kuro-chan sí que era bueno

**-Supongo… que soy muy obvio, ¿ne? –** suspiró largamente

**-¿Eso quiere decir que acerté?**

**-Si… de hecho si… - **suspiró… y luego sonrió **–Me gustaría preguntarte algo**

**-¿De que se trata?**

**-Bueno… -**tomó asiento junto al rosa; el pasto se convirtió en un cómodo asiento –**Es algo complicado**

**-Veré que puedo hacer –**lo imitó **– Dime…**

La sonrisa que le mostró le brindó mayor confianza

Tomó más aire

**-Krory… ¿Qué es un beso?**

Ahora no se sentía tan aturdido como con Lenalee

**-¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

…

…

Típica respuesta

**-Sólo es curiosidad**

**-Bueno… -**suspiró largamente **– Sólo puedo contarte mi opinión, así que probablemente esté equivocado, ¿te importa?**

**-Claro que no –** sonrió Arystar pareció meditarlo…

Suspiró varias veces… y luego sonrió nostálgico

**-Un beso… es una revolución…**

…

…

**-¿Eh?**

**-Es una revolución… algo que cambia totalmente tu mundo**

…

…

**-¿Qué?**

**-Al menos ese fue mi caso** –cortó una rosa y la miró; comenzó a acariciar sus pétalos, melancólico **–Eso fue lo que provocó mi Eliade**

Oh no…

**-No tienes que decirme esto, Krory – **desvió la mirada avergonzado… ¡¡Eso le pasaba por preguntar cosas tontas!! **–No quiero que te sientas mal**

Pues claro, eso era lo que había provocado…

¡¿Cómo puedo ser tan tonto y olvidarse de Eliade?! Era claro que, preguntarle sobre besos, era recordarla automáticamente

Ahora su duda había puesto triste a su amigo… se sentía miserable

**-Será mejor que me vaya –**tuvo intenciones de levantarse, pero fue detenido **-¿Krory?**

**-No seas tonto, ¡claro que no estoy triste!**

**-¿En serio?**

**-Si – **sonrió **– Recordar a Eliade es duro… pero me siento feliz al pensar todo lo que tuve con ella… además, me sentiría mucho más feliz si mi experiencia te ayudara**

**-Krory…**

Vaya… no se había equivocado…

En verdad que su amigo era inocente y noble

Se sintió conmovido

**-Y bueno, continuando con lo que te decía –**volvió a mirar la flor… como si de ella sacara inspiración **–Esa fue mi experiencia**

**-¿Eh?**

**-La primera vez que Eliade me besó… fue una revolución –**se sonrojó notoriamente **–Y no es que se tratara de un beso apasionado, o lleno de deseo… sólo fue un toque**

**-¿Un toque?**

Interesante

**-Si, sólo un toque**

Muy interesante

**-¿Pero que quieres decir con eso?**

**-Bueno… ¿Cómo te lo explico?** – meditó –**Mmmm… con toque me refiero a esto –** llevó su mano a sus labios… y tocó

**-¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo?**

**-Si, es todo** –sonrió **–Sólo fue un roce con ligera presión… no hubo nada más, pero –** suspiró **–Fue lo más impresionante y hermoso que pudo haberme pasado**

**-¿Y que lo hizo tan especial? –** estaba confundido **–Si sólo fue un roce**

**-Jajajaja –** rió sonoramente –**Se nota que todavía eres un niño Allen jajajaja**

**-Eso no me explica nada –**dijo un poco molesto

**-En fin… lo que lo hizo especial**… -continuó –** Fue que Eliade me lo dio**

Así que por Eliade Recordó que Lenalee le había dicho algo similar

**-Es decir –**habló con algo de duda –**Que fue especial… porque la persona que amabas te lo dio**

La china había dicho_ "El beso no tiene ningún significado si no sientes algo por la persona que estás besando"_… y con Krory se aplicaba perfectamente, ¿no?

**-Más o menos** –admitió **–Te confieso que cuando la conocí no sentí algo… de hecho me besó como si nada… sin conocernos o siquiera saber nuestros nombres**…

Genial: ahora estaba más confundido

**-Y si no sentías nada por ella… ¿Cómo es que ese beso significo tanto para ti?**

**-Es que… nunca me habían besado –**suspiró **–Creo… que en el instante, en ése preciso instante, fue cuando la amé**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Es complicado –** jugaba con la rosa –**Verás: nadie me había demostrado cariño… todos me veían como un monstruo y se alejaban… Eliade fue la primera que no huyó, que me hizo creer que no era un fenómeno**

**-Entiendo**

**-Claro que eso fue cuando me besó –**aclaró **–Porque, cuando unió sus labios a los míos, transmitió todo**

**-¿Todo?**

**-Me refiero a que no creía que era una amenaza… -**sonrió **–Con ese simple toque lo demostró… y fue cuando me enamoré**

Mmmm…

…

…

-**El beso es una revolución porque transmite cosas inimaginables, cosas que cambian tu mundo… hace que nazcan sentimientos que nunca creíste tener**

**-Eso es… increíble**

Y era verdad: nunca pensó que un toque hiciera y deshiciera tantas cosas

Y si lo aplicaba a su caso… ¿provocó "revolución"?

¿Ese toque con Lavi cambió su mundo? ¿Hizo que nacieran sentimientos?

…

…

Suspiró largamente

Tenía que admitir la realidad si quería llegar al fondo de este asunto

¿Su respuesta?

Si…

Ese toque sí revolucionó su mundo

Ese toque sí hizo que nacieran sentimientos… pero ¿de que tipo?

Recordó lo nervioso que se ponía cuando Lavi se acercaba, o sonreía, o le protegía…

Tenía conciencia de que no era normal sentirse así… y también que no era correcto… pero no podía evitarlo: estar con él era… embriagante… toxicante…

Sentía la necesidad de estar a su lado: ya fuera jugando o ayudándole con su trabajo de Bookman (hasta ése extremo había llegado)… y no es que no tuviera nada que hacer, pero buscaba la forma de evitar sus deberes y correr a su lado

Y lo de irlo a buscar a la Biblioteca fue otro de sus tantos arranques por verlo…

¿Pero por que? ¿Qué tenía Lavi como para convertirse en su droga?

Ni idea… y vaya que lo había analizado miles de veces…

No es como si fuera el chico más gracioso del mundo, o el más atento, o el más tierno, o el más encantador y pícaro

Pero, por extrañas jugarretas del destino (mejor dicho: caprichos) lo consideraba eso y más: nadie podía comparársele… ni en su sonrisa, o en su confianza, o en su hermosa y brillante mirada verde…

Dio otro suspiro… no cabía duda de que todo era complicado

Y para agregar, su "accidente" vino a joder todo… en otras palabras: hizo que su corazón mandara y el cerebro entrara en crisis nerviosa

Tal vez… por eso NECESITABA saber qué era un beso: no para juzgar si su "accidente" había sido uno, sino porque QUERÍA pruebas para creer que así había sido…

¿Por qué… quería creer que había sido un beso?

¿Por qué ansiaba las pruebas? ¡¿Por qué?!

…

…

…

Oh no…

…

…

…

Esto estaba yendo por mal camino

…

No… no podía ser…

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo Visualizó a Lavi… con su siempre juguetona sonrisa, con sus ojos esmeralda… su cabello rojo como las rosas

En su fantasía él le acariciaba la mejilla…

¿Qué sentía?

Escalofrío… pero le gustaba

Quería más

Ahora le abrazaba fuertemente… mientras jugaba con sus cabellos blancos…

¿Qué sentía?

Un calor confortante… un cosquilleo en su estómago y el fuerte latido de su corazón… pero le gustaba

Quería más

Ambos cruzaron miradas… y Lavi se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios… ¿

Qué sentía?

No lo pensó… sólo deseaba que la distancia se cortara… que se volvieran a fundir sus labios… que sus mejillas volvieran a sonrojarse… que el calor de sus cuerpos se hicieran uno

Quería que le besara

**-¿Allen?**

Eso quería

**-Allen…**

Lo deseaba

**-Allen…**

Deseaba que Lavi le besara

**-¡¡Allen!!**

**-¿Eh?**

Abrió los ojos… y era Arystar quien estaba a centímetros de su cara

**-¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!! –** saltó hacia atrás **-¡¡Kro… Krory!! ¡¡No me vuelvas a asustar así!!**

**-Lo siento –**se alejó **–Es que… vi que cerraste los ojos y pensé que estabas dormido**

**-¡Ah! ¡Eso! –**sonrió nervioso **-¡No! ¡No estaba durmiendo! ¡Sólo pensaba!**

**-¿En que?**

Sus mejillas se coloraron

Dios… ¿Qué cosas imaginaba? No era más que un pervertido

**-Allen…**

**-¿S…Si?**

**-¿A quién besaste?**

**¡PAS! (Sonido de cuando una piedra se estrella contra tu cabeza)**

**-Este… ¿de… de que hablas?** –gotitas de sudor cayeron por su frente **-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?**

**-Mmm… es intuición –**sonrió **-¿Pero estoy equivocado?**

Bajó la cabeza…

A pesar de todo… no podía decir que había "besado"

**-Krory…**

**-¿Si?**

**-¿Qué dos personas se besen por accidente sigue contando como "beso"?**

Pareció meditarlo

**-¿A que te refieres con "accidente"?**

**-Que choque, o se caigan… y se besaran sin querer**

**-¿Eso fue lo que te pasó?**

No respondió

**-Ya veo –** suspiro **–Pues… desde mi punto de vista… no**

…

¿Eh?

…

**-¡¿Qué quieres decir con "no"?! **

**-No existen esos besos, son sólo accidentes: algo que no quisiste que pasara, pero que tampoco pudiste negar… un accidente y nada más**

Eso… era cruel…

**-Pero… -**se veía desilusionado **–Es que…**

**-Un beso se trata de voluntad, no de casualidad**

No…

¡Eso no!

Entonces lo que pasó con Lavi no fue un…

…

…

Tenía ganas de llorar

**-¡Sólo es mi punto de vista! –**aclaró enseguida: había notado su tristeza y quería disiparla inmediatamente **-¡Sólo MI punto de vista! ¡Puedo estar equivocado!**

Cierto…

Podía estar equivocado…

¡Tenía que estar equivocado! ¡TENÍA QUE SER!

¡Lavi y él SÍ se habían besado! ¡Lavi le había dado su primer beso!

¡SÍ se besaron!

¡SI FUE UN BESO!

**-Entiendo… -**se levantó rápidamente

**-¿Estás bien?** – lo imitó **-¿Allen…?**

**-Si… si… -**parecía… desesperado **–Muchas gracias… me has ayudado mucho**

**-¿En serio?**

**-Claro –**sonrió… pero evidentemente estaba fingiendo, y lo notó **–Me has aclarado muchas cosas… te lo agradezco**

**-Pero…**

**-¡Me voy! ¡Tengo cosa que hacer! –**y salió disparado hacia el interior

**-¡Oye! ¡Espera! –**trató de detenerle, pero ya se había perdido en la oscuridad del corredor

Rayos… había hablado demasiado

Miró las rosas… y las acarició

**-Eliade… tú hubieras hecho bien las cosas**

___________________________________________________________________________________

Corría y corría sin parar

Recorrió pasillos, salas, escaleras… podría decirse que más de la mitad de la Orden…

¿Le importó? ¡Claro que no! Ni siquiera lo notó

Sólo buscaba a una persona… a la única que podría darle las pruebas que necesitaba…

¿Pero sería prudente interrumpirle? Después de todo era una persona ocupada… y más cuando se tenía a Komui-san como Supervisor holgazán…

Aunque eso no le importaba…

No le importaba si tenía que interrumpirle… o sacarlo de la oficina a patadas… o implorarle mientras lloraba como una estúpida niña desconsolada

Tenía que tener esa prueba…

Necesitaba esa prueba

La prueba de que Lavi y él sí se habían besado…


	4. Reenver ¿que es un beso?

**Capítulo 4 "Reenver-san, ¿Qué es un beso?"**

A diferencia de la búsqueda anterior (donde sólo acariciaba posibilidades), ya sabía donde encontraría a su "salvador"

No era difícil saberlo, realmente

Además, era complicado que se fuera a otro lugar sin que Komurin XVI lo atacara, así que para ahorrarse heridas permanecía en el mismo lugar

El verdadero problema era sacarlo de ahí, o al menos hablarle sin que Johnny o cualquiera de los chicos escuchara: no quería hacer público su patético problema

Pero ya no era tan patético como al principio… al menos no para él…

Cuando ocurrió el "beso" sólo estaba inquieto…

Cuando habló con Lenalee estaba… expectante

Y con Krory… se sintió tan tranquilo, pero, de repente, desilusionado…

Eso de que "los besos accidentales no existen" lo había destrozado completamente… y no sólo por el beso en sí, sino por el significado…

Si había sido un accidente en todo el sentido de la palabra… ¿es que no significaba nada? ¿Absolutamente nada? ¡NO! ¡Eso no era posible! ¡Tenía que ser un error!

Aunque… realmente había sido así…

**-"No" –** se regañó mentalmente **– "¡No pienses así! ¡No decaigas, Allen! ¡Tienes esperanza!"**

Se detuvo abruptamente

¿Esperanza…? ¿Pero esperanza de que? ¿De que sí haya sido un beso?...

…

¿O de que Lavi lo considerara así?

Recordó otra cosa que Lenalee había dicho _–"El que uno de los dos sienta algo lo convierte en un beso"_

¿Entonces ya estaba hecho? ¿Sí se habían besado? ¿Aunque Lavi no…?

¿Y que había de lo que dijo Krory?

¡AAAHHHHHHHHHH! ¡Estaba tan confundido y desesperado!

Volvió a correr

¡Tenía que hablar con esa persona como fuera! ¡Sólo él podría aclararlo todo!

Bajó varios pisos… y finalmente llegó a la sección científica: algunos chicos estaban en los gráficos, otros haciendo maquetas… y unos cuantos en análisis…

Más allá vio a Johnny: estaba sentado en una mesa bebiendo café… pero no él…

¡¡¿Dónde rayos se había metido?!! ¡¡Justo cuando lo necesitaba!!

**-¡Hola, Allen-kun! –** gritó de pronto el castaño** -¡Ven! ¡Acércate!**

Suspiró… al parecer no tenía opción

Se dirigió con paso firme, aunque podría definirse mejor como "cansado"

**-Hola Johnny-san –** sonrió con cierto esfuerzo **- ¿Cómo estas?**

**-Bien, finalmente descansando –** correspondió el gesto… luego le miró fijamente **-¿Qué te sucede?**

**-¿Eh? ¿De…de que hablas?**

**-¿Estuviste corriendo? ****Es que… respiras muy rápido**

O si: era lógico por semejante carrera

**-Si, algo así –** miró alrededor **–Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Reenver-san? **

**-El Supervisor lo llamó hace rato… creo que para un nuevo proyecto o algo así**

**-Mmmm…**

**-Pero no creo que tarde mucho, ¿Por qué no lo esperas?**

**-Si… si, claro –** y tomó lugar a su lado

Era un alivio sentarse otra vez: correr por toda la Orden era CANSADO

Sus piernas merecían algo de reposo

**-Veo que estas exhausto – **se levantó** -¿Quieres un vaso de agua?**

**-Por favor**

En lo que iba por su bebida, Allen recargó pesadamente la frente en el mueble… respiró hasta tranquilizarse y luego cerró los ojos…

Estaba… muy cansado…

Todo esto era agotador… tanto para su cabeza como para sus piernas

¿Por qué tenía que pasarle todo esto? ¡No era justo! ¡No había hecho nada malo como para ser castigado así!

Pero… a pesar de todo… no se arrepentía de nada: ni de preguntarle a Krory… ocultarse de Lenalee…

Mucho menos de besar a Lavi…

…

…

…

Ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Se habría quedado en el comedor a seguir desayunando? ¿O se habría ido con Bookman a trabajar?

Eran… las 4:30 pm…

A esas horas… estaría en la Biblioteca… y él, como buen Moyashi y escurridizo que era, ya se habría librado de sus deberes y corrido a su lado…

…

…

…

Ya era tonto seguir negando la realidad…

Seguir fingiendo que no entendía nada…

Ya no era un niño… mucho menos uno que necesitara que le enseñaran lo evidente…

…

…

Ocultó sus ojos con los antebrazos… y respiró profundamente

Sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían… y ése nauseabundo dolor en el estómago…

…

Volvió a visualizar a Lavi…

Al sucesor de Bookman…

A su compañero…

A su mejor amigo…

…

…

Volvió a imaginar su mirada verde… el hermoso rojo de su cabello… la sonrisa pícara y traviesa que lo distinguía… su ojo derecho cubierto por un parche que, en ves de ridiculizarlo, le hacía ver tan sexy…

…

Sexy…

…

Sonrió nervioso… ¿hasta ese extremo había llegado?

…

Lavi… el Lavi de su fantasía lo acorralaba contra uno de los tantos estantes de la biblioteca…

Se pegaba a su cuerpo y acercaba peligrosamente sus labios a los suyos…

…

…

Era casi real…

Ese contacto, el calor… el latir de su corazón…

…

…

Era tonto seguirlo negando…

Todo el tiempo… fingió que no sabía… que desconocía ése sentimiento… como un niño pequeño…

Pero ya no lo era…

…

…

…

**-Yo… yo estoy…**

_"Enamorado de Lavi"_

**-Yo…**

_"Me enamoré de Lavi"_

**-Yo… quiero…**

_"Estar junto a él"_

**-Es por eso…**

_"Que buscaba la forma de estar a su lado"_

**-Lo de la Biblioteca…**

_"Era lo que necesitaba para admitirlo"_

**-Y el beso…**

_"¡Necesito escuchar que fue un beso!"_

**-¿Allen-kun?**

**-¿Eh?** -levantó precipitadamente la cabeza

**-¿Estas bien? –** era Johnny **– Ten… aquí está tu agua**

**-¡Oh! –** lo había olvidado **- ¡Gracias!**

Tomó el vaso y bebió presuroso

Había olvidado por completo en dónde estaba…

Para la próxima haría confesiones internas en otro lugar

**-¿Allen-kun?**

**-¿Si?**

**-¿Estas bien? Te ves algo cansado**

¿Por qué todos decían lo mismo? ¿Es que sus cambios físicos eran tan notorios?

-**Fue por correr**- mintió **– Estoy bien**

**-Eso espero… - **tomó asiento **– Por cierto, ¿Por qué quieres ver a Reenver-san? ¡Claro! Si se puede saber**

**-Bueno… -**bebió más** – Quería preguntarle algo**

**-Vaya… -**suspiró **– El jefe está muy solicitado el día de hoy**

**-¿Por qué lo dices?**

**-Hace rato, como a las 2, vino Lavi: también quería hablar con él**

**-¡¡¿En serio?!! –** se sintió increíblemente animado **-¡¿No sabes para qué?!**

**-Mmm… -** miró a su alrededor; luego se le acercó sospechosamente **– No es que sea chismoso o algo así –** hablaba en susurros **– Pero parece que era muy importante**

**-¿Qué quieres decir?**

**-Le solicitó MUY SERIAMENTE hablar con él… incluso dijo –"Sólo su madurez puede ayudarme"**

**-¿Y que hizo Reenver-san?**

**-¡¿Pues que más?! ¡Claro que ayudarlo! Salieron un rato y luego volvieron… ¡eso sí! ¡Lavi venía muy contento! Nada comparado al principio**

¡¿Sería… que Lavi, después de todo, sí pensaba en su beso?! ¡¿Sería que había acudido con el mayor por eso?! ¡¿También estaba preocupado por saber si había sido un beso?!

Sintió el fuerte latir de su corazón…

Estaba… tan feliz…

**-¡Johnny! ¡Johnny!** – le abrazó emocionado **- ¡Johnny! ¡Johnny! ¡Johnyy!**

**-¡Allen! ¡Allen! –** correspondió el gesto** -¡Allen! ¡Allen! No se por que repito tu nombre, ¡¿pero que diablos?! ¡Allen! ¡Allen! ¡Allen!**

**-¿Por qué tan felices?** –sonó una voz detrás de ellos

Se volvieron

**-¡Ah! ¡Hola jefe!**

**-Buenas tardes, Reenver-san**

**-Hola chicos –** estaba con su típico cigarro **-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué la felicidad?**

**-No tengo idea**

**-¡Reenver-san! –** de un salto se colocó frente a él **- ¡Necesito hablar con usted!**

**-¿Eh?**

**-¡Por favor! –** no podía borrar la estúpida sonrisa de su cara **-¡Por favor! ¡Regáleme unos minutos de su tiempo! ¡Por favor!**

**-Esta bien –** luego miró al castaño **– Cúbreme un rato**

**-¡A la orden!**

**-¿Te parece si vamos afuera?**

**-¡Claro! – **luego miró a Johnny **- ¡Gracias por todo! ¡Nos vemos después!**

**-¡Si!**

Y salieron de ese lugar

___________________________________________________________________________________

No caminaron demasiado: subieron unos cuantos pisos hasta llegar a los barandales principales

Se recargaron y sentaron en el suelo

**-¿Y bien? –** exhaló algo de humo **-¿Qué se te ofrece, Allen?**

Uy… esa pregunta fue muy directa

-**Bueno… -** ahora sí que sentía nervios **– Yo… quería preguntarle algo**

**-Dime…**

Bien… era hora de la verdad…

Estaba al lado de la persona que le daría esperanzas y aclararía todo

Así que, tomando más aire de lo normal, se decidió a hablar

**-Reenver-san, ¿Qué es un beso?**

…

…

**-¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

¿Por qué todos respondían lo mismo?

**-Curiosidad**

Exhaló más humo

**-¿Por qué crees que yo tengo la respuesta?**

**-Este…-** eso sí que no lo esperaba **– Porque… es alguien mayor… y por lo tanto tiene más experiencia, incluso tiene un hijo… es maduro y piensa con lógica… conoce más de la vida…**

Percibía cierta tensión en el ambiente

**-¿A quien más le has preguntado?**

¿De que se trataba esto?

**-… a Lenalee y a Krory…**

Exhaló otra vez…

Extrañamente le recordaba al Maestro…

**-¿Qué te dijo Lenalee?**

**-… que es la máxima expresión de amor sincero que pudiera existir… me habló de los sitios donde puede darse un beso, las ocasiones y personas… y también de… de que el accidental es considerado "beso" si uno de los dos lo cree así…**

**-¿Y Krory?**

**-… que era una revolución… porque transmite cosas inimaginables, cosas que cambian tu mundo… y que… - **se formó un nudo en su garganta **– Los besos accidentales no existen****…**

**-Ya veo…**

¿A que venían todas esas preguntas? ¡Se suponía que él debería estar interrogando! ¡No al revés!

Tenía un extraño presentimiento

**-Seguramente… -** volvió a hablar **– Te dijeron algo como "_Esa fue mi experiencia"_ o _"quizá este equivocado"_, ¿verdad?**…

¡Era adivino!

…

**-Hm –**asintió **– Dijeron algo parecido**

Suspiró largamente y miró algún punto de la pared…

Parecía meditar

En cuanto al peliblanco… simplemente estaba ansioso: ¡obtendría su respuesta en cualquier momento! ¡Finalmente su sufrimiento terminaría! ¡Si! ¡Que bien!

**-Allen…**

**-¡¿Si?! **

¡Aquí venía su respuesta!

**-Lo lamento… pero no sé lo que es un beso**

…

…

¿EH?

…

…

**-No tengo la menor idea de lo que es…**

…

…

¿Cómo?

…

…

**-Pero… -** estaba colapsado **- ¿Qué…?**

**-Sólo tengo mi opinión… y eso es muy vago…**

**-¡Eso no importa! ¡Dígamela, por favor! **– ya había entrado en crisis **- ¡Por favor! ¡Dígamela!**

**-No ayudaría en nada…**

¡¿De donde sacaba eso?! ¡No podía estar pasando! ¡No! ¡Su última esperanza no podía derrumbarse frente a sus ojos!

**-¡Pero es su experiencia! ¡Claro que ayudaría!**

**-Estás equivocado**

**-¡¡Claro que no!! ¡Su opinión es todo lo que necesito!**

**-Tú mismo lo has dicho "Su opinión"**

**-¡Pero…!**

**-Calla y escúchame –** dijo mientras le tapaba la boca con una mano **–Respira profundo: no quiero que entres en coma**

Y así lo hizo: respiró MUY PROFUNDAMENTE hasta tranquilizarse

**-Muy bien –** le soltó **– Pues bueno, como te decía: sólo cuento con mi opinión… pero eso no te ayudaría en nada…**

**-¿Por qué? – **preguntó con un hilo de voz

**-Porque la experiencia es muy distinta para cada quien**

No entendía

**-Lo que has hecho mal es, precisamente, estar preguntado: Lenalee y Krory tienen distintas opiniones, ¿ne?**

Asintió

**-No vas a negarme que te sientes confundido**

**-No…**

**-Estas confundido porque Lenalee dijo una coas y Krory otra… extrañamente las ideas se complementan pero siguen siendo diferentes…**

**-Si… ¡pero…!**

**-Independientemente de lo que te haya pasado no puedes depender de las experiencias de otros –** se oía como un padre cariñoso y severo **– Las cosas son diferentes para todos, por lo tanto no puedes aplicar SU lógica a la tuya… no tiene sentido y terminas más confundido**

**-…**

**-Tal vez entendiste varias cosas… pero tu experiencia no encaja de todo con lo que te dijeron, ¿o si?**

Negó con la cabeza

**-El beso, físicamente es un toque de tus labios contra algo o alguien, eso nadie te lo niegas, pero difiere el sentimiento**

**-¿Qué quiere decir?**

**-Dependiendo de las circunstancias es como adquiere el significado: unos pueden decir que es amor verdadero, y otros que es un asco-** suspiró **–De ahí es dond te digo que no dependas de otros: es SU EXPERIENCIA, no la tuya…**

…

…

No sabía si sentirse bien o mal por esas palabras

…

…

**-Mira Allen –**volvió a suspirar –**Desconozco lo que te pasó… y gratamente no quiero saberlo… pero…** -le dirigió una mirada neutral **-¿Qué sentiste cuando ocurrió?**

…

…

Bien, bien: eso sí que lo tomó por sorpresa

**-Es que… **-desvió la mirada **–No sé si fue un beso…**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Nos caímos… y por accidente nos besamos…**

**-¿Qué sentiste?**

**-Vergüenza… y algo muy cálido en mi corazón –** suspiró **– No sé como explicarlo…**

**-Pero fue un accidente**

**-Si… -**bajó la cabeza **– Sólo un accidente**

**-Aún así sentiste "algo" ¿ne?**

Asintió despacio

-**Pues ahí lo tienes, Allen –**sonrió **– Ése es tu "beso"**

**-¿Qué?**

**-No sabes como describirlo, pero tienes el sentimiento… ¡esa es tu experiencia!**

**-¿Eh?**

**-No tienes que andar buscando algo que ya sabes –** sonrió **– Ya tienes tu respuesta…**

**-Pero…**

**-¿Qué pasa?**

**-La otra persona… no creo que lo considerara un beso…**

**-****Mmm… -** exhaló más humo **-¿Y eso te importa?**

**-… -**ocultó su mirada… pero un fino carmín se apreció en sus mejillas

**-Ya veo… -**suspiró **–Es decir… que estás enamorado…**

**-… si…**

**-Dime Allen… ¿quieres saber el verdadero significado de un beso?**

Asintió levemente

**-Entonces… lo único que tienes que hacer es volver a juntar tus labios con los de esa persona**

**-¡¿Eh?! –** levantó la cara precipitadamente **-¡¿Qué dice?!**

**-¿Quieres vivir con la duda? ¡No seas ridículo! –** se levantó y ayudo al albino a hacer lo mismo **– Ve y vuelve a besarla**

**-¡Pero…!**

**-Quizá pierdas más de lo que ganes, no te lo niego… aunque…** -sonrió **–Nunca lo sabrás si no te arriesgas**

La sonrisa que el mayor le brindaba… era lo que necesitaba…

**-¡Eso sí! No te caería mal leer algo coherente sobre "beso" –** sacó un papelito y escribió algo en él **– Busca éste libro: seguro te ayudará**

Decía_: "Teoría del beso y otros placeres_

_Aristipo de Cirene_

_Ed. Porrúa"_

**-****Lo tenemos en la Biblioteca – **le cerró un ojo, travieso; luego le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar **– Te deseo suerte**

Y desapareció en la oscuridad del pasillo

Cuando se halló solo dio media vuelta y echó a correr…

No fue como lo esperaba, pero Reenver-san realmente le ayudó…

Sus palabras… su lógica… ¡No se había equivocado!

Pero no estaba del todo seguro con eso de "Vuelve a besarla"

¿Cómo se supone que…?

¡Al diablo! ¡Ya se preocuparía por eso después!

Primero tenía que llegar a la Biblioteca…

...


	5. Lavi sigo sin saber lo que es un beso

**Capítulo 5 "Lavi… aún no sé lo que es un beso"**

Más rápido de lo que imaginó llegó al imponente santuario de conocimiento…

En otras palabras: a la Biblioteca

Antes de entrar miró su reloj: eran las 19:00 pm…

Vaya que era cierto eso de "el tiempo es relativo"; no pensó que tardaría tanto…

Aunque… ahora que lo analizaba, estaba otra vez en la Biblioteca: en ése lugar donde Lavi y él…

Se sonrojó de sobremanera… y no sólo ante el recuerdo del "accidente", sino que, gracias a ello, se dio cuenta del amor que sentía por su amigo…

Se había enamorado de Lavi…

¡¡AHHH!! ¡¿QUIEN LO DIRÍA?! Sólo buscaba una sencilla respuesta y terminó dándose cuenta de la realidad…

De la realidad que su corazón le brindaba…

Respiró profundo: el destino sí que era cruel y burdo

Pero… a pesar de todo, no se arrepentía de sentirlo

…

OK, había que admitir que la situación tenía muchos contras:

*Eran hombres

*Lavi era un aprendiz de Bookman… algún día se iría…

*Él era un exorcista… podría morir en cualquier momento

*La Iglesia prohibía ese amor… incluso lo catalogaba como "asqueroso" o "enfermo"

¡¡¿Pero que más daba?!! ¡¡Si lo amaba de verdad poco valía lo que pensaran!!

Y la muerte o la separación no eran problema: ya vería como lo arreglaba… ¡lo arreglaría sin importar qué!

Aunque… nada tendría sentido si Lavi no le correspondía… y vaya que la posibilidad era GRANDE Hasta la fecha no había notado ningún cambio: ni era excesivamente frío ni notoriamente cariñoso… siempre se comportaba igual: alegre, juguetón y relajado… al menos así era con él…

¿Tendría alguien que le gustara? Era ilógico: ni con Lenalee… o Miranda… o con alguna chica era detallista… ¿sería con un hombre? Eso se oía IMPOSIBLE

…

…

Y le hizo darse cuenta de lo más importante: si no le gustaban los hombres… ¿Qué le hacía pensar que se fijaría en él?

El ánimo se le vino al piso

Era… tan patético…

…

…

Pero de nada serviría si decaía ahora… ¡se supone que iba a declararse! ¡No podía pensar negativamente! Al menos no antes de tiempo…

Quizá existía una oportunidad… una en 1, 000, 000, 000, 000...

Y se aferraría a ella… ¡se aferraría con todo su corazón!

Sonrió: se había convertido en un estúpido adolescente enamorado…

Y la verdad se enorgullecía

En fin…

Dio una última hojeada a sus recuerdos: según la rutina… Lavi debería estar cenando… y luego volvería a la Biblioteca…

¡Genial! ¡Tenía aproximadamente 45 minutos! ¡El tiempo suficiente para leer el libro que Reenver-san le había recomendado!... y también para prepararse psicológicamente: declarase a un hombre no sería nada sencillo…

Pero era Lavi… valía el esfuerzo

Así que tomando un último respiro giró la perilla y entró

**-¿Eh? ¿Allen?**

…

…

… mierda…

**-¡Hola! ¿Cómo sigues?**

…

…

… y más mierda…

… ¿Por qué…?

**-Ho… hola Lavi… -**¡¡estuvo a punto de morir de un infarto!! **- ¿Qué… que haces aquí? **–trató de sonar normal **– Creí que… estarías en el comedor…**

**-Se supone… ¡pero Panda me llenó hasta el cuello de trabajo! –** le señaló una pila ENORME de libros –**Es cruel cuando se lo propone**

¡¡¿Por qué?!! ¡¿Por qué precisamente hoy a Bookman se le ocurría dejarlo sin cenar?! ¡¡AHHHHH!!

**-De todas formas, ¿Dónde has estado?**

**-¿EH?**

**-No te vi en todo el día –**suspiró** –Pensé que te vería en la terraza… como siempre vamos ahí después de desayunar… - **hablaba un tanto molesto **– No imaginé que irías a otra parte luego de pasar a la enfermería…**

¿Enfermería…?

De repente el pelirrojo se le acercó…

El cuerpo se le estremeció completamente

**-Porque pasaste a que te revisaran, ¿verdad?**

**-¡Claro que si! –**sonrió como si no pasara nada **– Dijo que fue un pequeño golpe, pero sólo eso**

**-Me alegra** –también sonrió **– No me gustaría que ese accidente te hubiera provocado algo grave**

…

…

Él había dicho "accidente"…

**-¿Accidente?**

**-¡Si! ¡El de ésta mañana!**

Entonces… no… ¿no había pensado en que se besaron?

**-¿Acci…?**

**-¿Eh? ¡¿No me digas que ya no lo recuerdas?! ¡Cuando nos caímos ésta mañana!**

Él… no lo tomó como un beso…

Significaba que no… ¿no le correspondía…?

…

Bajó la cabeza, derrotado…

Nunca… nunca existió algo llamado "beso"… Sólo… fue un accidente…

El único que lo malinterpretó fue él…

…

¿Eso quería decir que… no valió de nada su angustia? ¿Su convicción por averiguar qué era un beso? ¡¿Sólo había perdido el tiempo?!

…

…

Quería desaparecer… ocultarse bajo las sábanas de su cama y llorar por su estupidez…

Todo… había sido en vano…

…

Pero… ¿Qué había con su idea de declararse? ¿Ya no lo haría?

…

No… ya no…

…

La idea de su "beso" le inspiraba valor… y ahora que ni eso tenía, ¡¿con que cara le diría que lo amaba?! ¡No lo haría! ¡No podía!

Sólo… deseaba darse la vuelta y largarse

**-¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?** Notó como le sacaba un papelito de la bolsa del pantalón **-"Teoría del beso y otros placeres"… Aristipo de Cirene… -** abrió su ojo, sorprendido **- ¡Vaya! ¡No creí que te interesaran ese tipo de libros!**

**-No… en realidad yo…**

**-¡No hay problema! –** sonrió travieso **– Sé en dónde está –** le tomó de la mano **- ¡¡Sígueme!!**

Y más que seguirlo se vio obligado a acompañarlo…

…

…

Vio dócilmente sus manos unidas: entre ellas… se formaba una calidez abrumadora…

…

Sonrió un poco: aunque fuera como amigos… le fascinaba estar a su lado…

…

…

Subieron un par de pisos y caminaron un largo corredor; en una esquina doblaron a la derecha

Sus manos seguían unidas…

**-¿Por qué buscas ese libro, Allen?**

**-Pues… Reenver-san me lo recomendó –**suspiró **– Por cierto… tengo entendido que lo fuiste a ver…**

**-Cierto: le pedí ayuda para arreglar el estante que se cayó –** le sonrió **- ¡Ahora estas seguro! ¡Esa cosa nunca volverá a lastimarte**

**-Así que fue por eso –** dijo desilusionado

Se detuvieron

**-Me sorprende que te recomendara a Aristipo de Cirene… no imaginé que leyera cosas así…**

**-¿A que te refieres?**

**-Aristipo pertenece al hedonismo sensualista…**

**-¿Y eso es malo?**

**-No lo se… él basa sus ideas en el concepto de deleite, el fin último de la existencia: dice que el placer es bueno aunque proceda de las cosas más indecorosas o indecentes**

**-¿En serio?**

**-Comenta que basar la vida en las sensaciones es el único dato seguro, y si nos atenemos a lo que éstos nos dicen encontraremos que el bien es el placer, y que sólo puede servir como medio para juzgar a los demás valores**

Se sonrojó: cuando Lavi hablaba así… cuando se ponía serio y demostraba parte de sus conocimientos… se oía tan sexy y atractivo…

-**Pero… ¿y tú como sabes?**

**-He leído mucho de muchas cosas… ¡MIRA!** –señaló la parte más alta del estante **-¡Ahí esta tu libro!**- subió a un pequeño banco que estaba cerca y se estiró **- ¡Lo tengo!**

Aunque… al parecer, más de un mueble necesitaba reparaciones...

El estante comenzó a tambalearse…

Miles de goteras cayeron por la cabeza de Lavi…

Definitivamente se vendría abajo… y él seguía en el banco, con el libro en la mano

**¡CRAC!**

**-Maldición…**

**-¡¡Lavi!!**

**¡¡¡PASS!!!**

Se vino abajo, inevitablemente…

…

…

Pero se salvó… ¿y por que? Porque el albino lo empujó a tiempo…

…

…

…

Y ahí estaban (otra vez)

Lavi y Allen, mirándose con sorpresa e incredulidad mientras sus cuerpos sufrían los golpes de la vida (otra vez)

¿Cómo habían acabado así? Uno encima del otro, mientras libros y libros les rodeaban y algunos seguían cayendo de los estantes (otra vez)

Pero, esta ocasión, Allen es el que estaba encima: sus manos colocadas a los lados de la cabeza del mayor… las piernas del pelirrojo estaban cerradas, ¡y claro! Allen tenía las suyas a los costados de él…

Sin embargo no ocurrió el roce comúnmente llamado "beso", no… sólo estaban separados por centímetros…

**-¿Estas bien? –**se apresuró a preguntar

**-Creo que si… jajajaja –**comenzó a reír**- Me descuidé totalmente**

**-No fue tu culpa…**

**-Debo hacer más revisiones… - **sonrió ampliamente **–Si no alguien terminará muerto**

**-Si, supongo que si – **entrecerró los ojos **– Y yo te ayudaré… definitivamente lo haré…**

Luego de eso guardaron silencio…

Permanecieron en la misma pose… aunque ni siquiera lo notaron…

Sólo se miraban… como si nada más existiera…

Walker se perdió en el brillo verde de su único ojo visible… en el atrayente rojo de su cabello… y en su boca de apariencia tan suave…

…

…

¿Estaría bien… intentar…?

**_-"Lo único que tienes que hacer es volver a juntar tus labios con los de esa persona" –_**recordó las palabras del científico **_–"Así sabrás el verdadero significado de un beso"_**

Y como si el destino hubiera estado a su favor tenía su oportunidad, ahí, justo debajo de él

Pero… ¿y si Lavi no…? Aunque, si le molestara la situación ya se habría puesto de pie… ¡pero no! ¡Seguía acostado!

Sólo sería un movimiento… uno rápido… demasiado rápido como para que su amigo lo evitara…

…

…

¿Y luego? ¿Qué tal si se enojaba? ¿O si dejaba de hablarle? O peor: que actuara como si nada hubiera pasado…

No lo soportaría…

Aún así… no podía dejar pasar ésta oportunidad…

Quien sabe… a lo mejor no todo salía mal

Y enseguida notó algo: Lavi comenzaba a sonrojarse y a sonreír nerviosamente; desvió la mirada…

**-Este… Allen… ¿Por qué me miras tanto? No tengo algo en la cara ¿o si?****-**

**De hecho… lo tienes…**

**-¿Eh? ¿En serio? ¡Quítamelo! ¡Quítamelo!**

Sonrió: sus pucheros sí que eran adorables…

**-Tienes… tienes… -**continuó despacio y con las mejillas rojas; no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de decir **–Tienes los labios más… más perfectos que haya visto…**

Abrió su ojo con sorpresa… pero no respondió…

**-Lavi… yo…** …

Y fue cuando se decidió a actuar: poco a poco acercó la boca a la de su compañero, quien no movió un músculo…

Eso motivó más a Allen, que al borde del colapso nervioso, disolvió la poca distancia que los separaba…

…

…

…

Era un toque… un toque cálido y temeroso…

Ni Allen ni Lavi hicieron más movimiento que ése: quedarse quietos por unos segundos…

Walker, avergonzado, cerró sus ojos y se dedicó a sentir: los labios del pelirrojo eran suaves… realmente suaves… pero lo que lo cautivó fue su calidez: una embriagante y acogedora calidez…

Su corazón latía con fuerza… y sus mejillas estaban totalmente rojas…

…

…

Las palabras no alcanzaban para describirlo todo… pero ahí estaba ese sentimiento…

¿Para qué dudar más? Era obvio que amaba a su amigo… lo amaba demasiado… casi rayando en la obsesión…

Eso explicaba perfectamente por qué se empeñaba en estar a su lado…

…

Se sintió… tan feliz y completo…

Sin embargo se percató que ya había estado mucho tiempo disfrutando ese beso… y como no tenía intenciones de profundizarlo o hacer algo más, rompió bruscamente el contacto

Se sentó en las piernas de Lavi… y éste logró recargarse sobre sus codos

**-Lavi… yo… **

**-¿A… Allen…?**

Bajó la cabeza… no tenía el valor de verlo a la cara…

**-Yo… lo que he estado haciendo todo el día fue preguntar qué era un beso… ¿y sabes por que? –** tomó aire **– Porque ésta mañana… en éste mismo lugar… tu y yo… ¡tú y yo nos besamos! –** sonrió con ironía **– Claro: eso sólo lo supe yo… porque tú lo viste como lo que fue: un accidente… pero yo… - **suspiró **– Me la pasé preguntando porque… necesitaba pruebas para creer que sí paso algo… que sí nos habíamos besado –** tomó más aire **– Lo curioso de todo esto… es que no ayudó de nada: aún no sé lo que es un beso… y sigo sin tener pruebas… ¡pero yo!... ¡Yo quería saber lo que era por ti! ¡Solamente por ti!... porque yo… yo…** -si no lo decía ahora nunca lo haría **– Porque yo… te amo, Lavi… -** pero no se sintió mejor **– El accidente de esta mañana era lo que necesitaba para admitirlo… ¡Te amo, Lavi! ¡Me enamoré del aprendiz de Bookman, de mi compañero… de mi mejor amigo! – **la histeria ya se dibujaba en su voz **- ¡Sé que está mal! ¡Esta mal pensar así de ti! ¡Eres un hombre y yo también! ¡Somos exorcistas! ¡Somos amigos! ¡Joder, sé que esto está mal! ¡Y lo cambiaría si pudiera!... ¡PEOR NO QUIERO! ¡A PESAR DE TODO NO QUIERO DEJAR DE SENTIR ESTO POR TI! ¡Es lo peor, lo sé! ¡Sé que soy un depravado! ¡Un enfermo! ¡Lo sé, joder, lo sé! ¡Pero no quiero cambiarlo! ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo deshacerme de esto como si fuera basura!**

El silencio proveniente del pelirrojo no estaba ayudando en nada…

**-Te amo Lavi… ¡Maldición! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Podría pasármela gritando eso! ¡Podría pasar mi vida entera gritándolo! – **vaya que tomaba aire **- ¿Y sabes que? ¡Esto no te obliga a nada! ¡No tienes por que corresponderme… ni siquiera tienes que escucharlo! ¡Si te molesta puedes olvidarlo y alejarte de mí! ¡No importa! ¡No importa porque este amor siempre me haría recordarte! ¡Tu sonrisa! ¡Tus ojos verdes! ¡Tu cabello! ¡Todo haría que te recordara! ¡Maldición! ¡Soy un estúpido adolescente enamorado de su amigo! ¡Y encima que se niega a deshacerse de su amor! ¡SOY LO PEOR QUE EXISTE!**

Que raro… no recordaba cuando comenzó a llorar…

Se sintió más patético…

**-Es… es la verdad, Lavi… y como dije: esto no te obliga a nada… sólo…**

**-Jajajaja…**

¿Eh?

**-¡Jajajajajajajajajajajaja!** –estalló en risas -¡**Jajajajajajajajajajajaja!**

Levantó la vista Lavi… se estaba riendo…

…

…

Se estaba burlando…

…

…

Las lágrimas cayeron sin pudor… y sus manos se convirtieron en puños…

¿Por qué?

**-¡¡No te burles de mí!! –**gritó con ira **-¡SÉ QUE ES UN ASCO, PERO NO TE ATREVAS A REIRTE EN MI CARA! ¡¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ!! ¡¡JAMÁS!!**

Sujetó el cuello de su camisa y lo jaló para meterle el puño en la boca…

Pero, antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Lavi se le acercó y depositó sus labios en los suyos

Con una mano rodeó su cintura y con la otra acariciaba sus blancos cabellos

Tenía el ojo cerrado…

…

Ahora el sorprendido era él…

…

¿Esto era real? ¿En verdad le estaba besando?

Instintivamente llevó los brazos a su cuello y se pegó más a él…

No importaba si era real o no, definitivamente no se negaría ante lo que más deseaba…

…

El pelirrojo tocó con la punta de la lengua los labios de Allen, y entendiendo la indirecta, abrió su boca permitiendo el paso

Enseguida comenzaron a jugar, a acariciarse y probar lo que fuera posible; y a pesar de que era la primera vez que besaba, el pequeño puso todo de su parte en las caricias…

…

Quizá era su imaginación, o emoción, o la falta de conciencia, pero percibió cierto sabor dulce en la boca del aprendiz… un raro pero delicioso sabor dulce… ¿sería miel? ¿Chocolate?...

No tuvo tiempo de analizarlo, pues por estar tratando de adivinar había dejado su lengua quieta, y molesto, Lavi le demandó seguir jugando tocando la entrada de su garganta

Dejó de pensar en tonterías y se dedicó a acariciar esa lengua tan suave y dulce…

…

Lavi era quien claramente mandaba…

…

Y como necesitaban oxígeno para seguir viviendo, se vieron obligados a separarse…

Ambos respiraban aceleradamente, pero el albino tenía las mejillas rojas… demasiado rojas, como si se estuviera quemando por dentro

**-Lavi… -** le miró confundido **-¿Qué…?**

**-Allen –**sonrió ampliamente **– Ya sabía de tus sentimientos…**

**-¿Ya?... pero…**

**-Eres muy obvio – **le cerró el ojo en señal de complicidad **– Me lo decían tus palabras, el cómo me mirabas, lo feliz que te veías a mi lado, tus esfuerzos por estar conmigo como fuera –** seguía sonriendo **– Ya lo sabía… pero, al parecer, tú no… bueno, no hasta ahora…**

No podía ocultar la sorpresa

**-Eres un niño todavía, Allen… por eso no te habías dado cuenta… y no quería intervenir: quizá el equivocado era yo – **suspiró **– Cuando lo supuse… realmente me sentí feliz… -** hundió el rostro en el pecho de Allen – **Y ahora que me lo has dicho en la cara… en verdad… me siento muy bien**

Se atrevió a acariciar sus cabellos rojos, despacio

**-Allen… ¿sabes? –** volvió a mirarle **– Para ser honesto… yo también consideré un beso nuestro accidente… **

**-¿En serio? -**

**Si… **-vaya que su sonrisa era deslumbrante **– Pero no quería incomodarte, así que no mencioné nada…**

**-Lavi yo…**

**-No me agradó que te lastimaras… aunque, gracias a eso, admitiste que me amabas –**se acercó a su cara **–Ahora… finalmente puedo decírtelo –** tomó aire **– Te amo, Allen…**

…

¿Eh?

…

**-También te amo, Allen –** le dio un beso rápido **– Y podría pasarme la vida entera diciéndotelo: no me arrepiento**

Una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su boca

**-Te amo, Lavi –** le abrazó fuerte

**-Yo también –** suspiró **– Yo…sé lo que implica todo esto… me refiero a los problemas: somos hombres, exorcistas… y soy un aprendiz de Bookman: no se me permite tener corazón…**

**-Ya lo arreglaremos – **dijo seguro **– Haré lo que esté a mi alcance para estar contigo… tal y como lo he hecho hasta ahora**

**-Digo lo mismo –** un ligero sonrojo se apareció en sus mejillas**- ¿Y… esto quiere decir que tú yo…?**

**-¡Claro que si! –** estaba más que feliz **- ¡Eso y todo lo demás! ¡Lo que sea! –** sonrió como nunca lo había hecho – **Siempre estaremos juntos, ¿verdad?**

Suspiró conmovido: Allen seguía siendo un niño

**-Por supuesto –**sonrió nervioso **–Hasta el final… eso significa que "hasta que Panda se entere"**

**-Yo me encargo de él –** una aura maligna le rodeó **–Tengo mis métodos…**

**-Jejeje – **una gotera cayó por su sien –**Lo que tú digas**

**-Lavi…**

**-¿Si?**

**-Te amo –**volvió a abrazarle **–Estaré a tu lado: no importa lo que pase o lo que tenga que hacer…**

**-Allen –**correspondió **– Yo…**

**-Shhh- **le puso un dedo en la boca **–Tú déjamelo a mí** – hizo la señal de "victoria" **– Te demostraré que ya no soy un niño…**

Y comenzaron a reír

**-¡¡AUCH!! –** se quejó de repente **-¡¡ME DUELE!!**

**-¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! – **se levantó enseguida **- ¡Fue por la caída! ¡Lo lamento!**

**-Allen…**

**-¿S… si?**

**-¡No me pudo mover! ¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!**

**-¡Te llevaré a la enfermería!**

**-¡Voy a morir! ¡Voy a morir! ¡No quiero morir siendo virgen!**

**-¡Eso estuvo completamente fuera de lugar!**

**-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

Y como pudo lo cargó y llevó a fuera…

**-¡Muero! ¡Muero! ¡Adiós mundo cruel!**

**-¡Lavi! ¡No estás ayudando en nada!**

Se fueron caminando por el pasillo…

Mejor dicho: Allen se fue por el pasillo cargando a un lastimado Lavi…

…

…

OK OK… las cosas no habían terminado nada mal…

Ahora Lavi y él estarían juntos por siempre… al menos procuraría que fuera así… daría lo mejor para que fuera así…

…

El beso… ¿Qué era un beso? No lo sabía del todo… aunque no tardaría en descubrirlo

¿Pero que importaba? Si tenía al pelirrojo el mundo podía continuar con sus misterios… realmente no interesaba…

Lenalee, Krory, Reenver-san… ellos en verdad le había ayudado… estaba profundamente agradecido

Y también a la fuerza de gravedad y al estante: sin su cooperación nada de esto hubiera pasado…

Si… todo había encajado como un pluzze…

Sonrió feliz: las cosas no habían terminado nada mal

Miró con una gotera a, su ahora, novio…

Ansiaba que se recuperara: así podrían ir a su habitación y seguir descubriendo qué era un beso, una caricia, un roce más profundo de sus cuerpos…

No era más que un pervertido… ¡pero eso no importaba!

Si… en verdad ansiaba que se recuperara

**-¡¡Bien!! –**caminó con más ánimo **- ¡¡Pronto llegaremos a la enfermería!! ¡No te preocupes!**

**-¡Me muero!**

**-¡Cierra la boca!**

**FIN**

**_____________**

**Bueno, sólo para avisar: este no es completamente el final... habrá un capitulo extra de puro LEMON, así que, las que estén interesadas, será publicado como el capitulo 6, aquí mismo**


End file.
